Happy End
by Sexy'Lo
Summary: Çà débute à l'épisode 20 de la saison 3 après la bagarre entre Logan et Gory à la cafèt de Hearst.


**Çà début à l'épisode 20 de la saison 3 après la bagarre entre Logan et Gory à la cafèt de Hearst.**

Veronica l'avait vu s'éloigné, il s'était excuser de son comportement auprès de Piz, ils s'étaient échangé un regard que seul eux puisse comprendre une chose est sûr elle venait de comprendre que même sur l'effet de la colère elle l'avait demandé de sortir de sa vie c'est une chose impossible elle ne peut être Veronica Mars sans Logan Echolls dans sa vie.

Elle venait de s'installer auprès de Piz ce dernier la regardait il comprenait qu'elle se battait avec son coeur où il n'avait pas de place pourtant il l'a toujours su, mais sa le faisait souffrir.

Piz: Veronica.  
Veronica: (sortant de ses pensées) Oui Piz.  
Piz: Tu vas bien?  
Veronica: Oui tous vas bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Il savait qu'elle mentait cela le faisait mal après tous c'est elle qui l'avait rendu son baiser au début il l'avait aimé dès le premier regard, elle était déjà avec lui il a patienter dans l'ombre qu'une possibilité et ce jour était arrivé sans toute attente même quand il l'avait dit je t'aime elle n'a jamais su lui dire moi aussi elle s'était contenter de sourire, il aurait dû comprendre que ce n'était pas réciproque elle voulait quelqu'un pour la faire oublier celui quel aime réellement et il connait cet personne, il aurait préféré qu'il n'hésite jamais.

Veronica était perdu dans ses pensées son coeur lui disait pour une fois écoute moi et va le rejoindre rien n'est fini tu l'as vu quel que soit ce que tu puisses lui dire comme par sortir de ta vie il suffit qu'un être sans vergogne s'en prenne à toi pour qu'il vienne te sauver n'est-ce pas ce qu'il a toujours fait? Ce jour au camelot il avait surgit de nul part pensant que tu étais en danger et avait cogné, pour le remercier tu l'avais volé son coeur et tu l'avais donné le tien. Gory a filmé vos ébat avec Piz et à toi pensant que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait fait à ton issue et qu'on avait ternis ton image il avait sorti les poings pour sauver ton honneur qui d'autre que Logan puisse faire une chose pareil?

Sa conscience n'avait pas fini avec elle des faits il en avait à lui donner, mais est-ce que Veronica se pose les bonnes questions? Pour une fois dans sa vie saurait elle faire les bons choix? Elle l'avait reproché sa trahison en couchant avec sa pire ennemie Madison Sainclair pour elle s'est impardonnable ce qu'elle n'a pas voulu comprendre c'est qu'il avait bu et avait perdu toute raison par sa faute elle ne voulait pas comprendre que seule elle peut le mettre dans tous ses état, malgré cela il avait fracassé une voiture de police pour finir sa nuit derrière les barreaux de Lamb rien que pour refaire le portrait de celui qui avait tenté de lui faire du mal.

Elle était muette Piz la dévisageait, il aurait voulu qu'elle lui dise quelque chose n'importe quoi pour apaiser ses peurs et son mal de coeur, il posa sa main sur la sienne, mais elle le retira sans attente.

Piz: (agacé) Veronica tu peux m'expliquer ce qui se passe?  
Veronica: (A bout de force) Piz je suis désolé, mais...  
Piz: (la coupant) Mais ça ne peut pas continuer.  
Veronica: Je suis désolée je ne veux pas te mentir, j'aurais je te dis bien j'aurais peu t'aimer, mais c'est pas le cas j'ai toujours su qui était la bonne personne.  
Piz: (en colère) Bien sûr et c'est lui Logan ça toujours été lui, mais pourquoi Veronica? Pourquoi? Tu as agis de la sorte par pur égoïsme?  
Veronica: Oui je sais je suis égoïste et je ne sais pas si je devrais m'en excuser, mais une chose est sûr je suis désolée de t'avoir fait souffrir surtout je savais mes sentiments à ton égard ne dépassais pas l'amitié plus affinité.  
Piz: J'aurais tous entendu.  
Veronica: Ecoute Piz on va pas s'engueulé s'il te plait c'est déjà assez compliquer comme ça.

Il se leva et s'éloigna d'elle sans l'accorder un seul regard, elle se sentait mal que les choses puisse prendre une tournure de la sorte, elle se leva et sorti de la cafét en direction de chez elle.

Pendant ce temps Logan venait d'arrivé dans sa suite, il s'était assis sur le canapé le regard dans le vide le regard qu'il avait échangé avec Veronica l'avait réchauffé le coeur. Dick arriva à ce moment tout sourire.

Dick: Logan Echolls qui broie du noir.  
Logan: Salut Dick.  
Dick: Alors prêt pour nos vacance paradisiaque?  
Logan: (étonné) Tu ne devais pas passer tes vacances avec ton père avant qu'il aille en prison?  
Dick: J'ai préféré qu'il se rende et passer mes vacances en bonne compagnie.  
Logan: Oui effectivement, mais il y a un dernier changement de programme.  
Dick: (exaspéré) Laisse-moi deviné c'est en rapport avec la petite blonde fouineuse à ses heures perdu?  
Logan: (soupirant) Dick c'est compliqué.  
Dick: Comme si ça ne l'avait jamais été.  
Logan: (souriant) En effet, je vais faire un tour sur la plage on se revoit plus tard.

Il avait fait le trajet en silence perdu dans ses pensées pour lui sa vie ne peut être une vie sans elle, il avait rêvé d'elle matin, midi et soir, il s'était mis avec Parker parce qu'elle était blonde, mais son odeur n'est pas: promesse et marshmallow, cela le tuait littéralement qu'elle l'est dit de sortir de sa vie cela l'avait anéanti il avait senti son coeur se brisé en mille morceau à ses pieds. Assis sur le sable perdu sans ses pensées en train d'observé les vagues au loin, qu'il n'entendit pas les pas derrière lui.

Xx: Tu devrais être heureux.  
Logan: (surpris) Pourquoi tu me dis ça?  
Xx: Voyons tu as eu ce que tu voulais.  
Logan: Ecoute Piz je suis pas d'humeur.  
Piz: Voyons Logan tu l'as toujours su qu'elle t'aimait une chose que je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu pour la garder au lieu de sortir avec Parker à cette époque elle souffrait de votre séparation.  
Logan: Piz je connais Veronica mieux que personne je sais que même si je l'avais dit à quel point je l'aimais, non à quel point je l'aime elle m'aurait encore plus blessé elle est si bornée et butée.  
Piz: Je te déteste je vais pas te mentir je l'aime, mais à quoi bon me battre si son coeur en désir un autre!  
Logan: (sincère) Je suis désolé.

Logan regardait son ancien rival s'éloigner, il compatissait à sa souffrance Veronica avait un effet sur les hommes qui l'entouraient permanent. Il finit par rentrer dans sa suite à la tombée de la nuit.  
Veronica attendait son père elle savait par sa faute il ne pourra plus jamais être shérif, il avait beau lui dire que ce n'est pas grave l'avoir sauvé l'avenir était le plus important et que son boulot de détective le convient amplement. Elle était allongé sur son lit quand elle l'entendit entré.

Veronica: Bonsoir Papa.  
Keith: Bonsoir Honey.  
Veronica: Comment vas-tu?  
Keith: Veronica arrête de te faire du sang d'encre tous vas bien ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle l'avait serré dans ses bras pour elle c'était l'un des personnes le plus important de sa vie pourtant elle l'avait tant de fois désobéi et déçu, mais il avait toujours pardonné. Les choses sont simples, mais tellement compliquer qu'elle finit par comprendre ça toujours été elle le problème, son manque de confiance, son manque de jugement trop bornée et têtue.

Veronica: Papa je sors et ne m'attends pas je n'ai pas l'intention d'entrer ce soir.  
Keith: Tu vas où comme ça jeune fille?  
Veronica: Réparer mes erreurs disons ce que je peux encore réparer.  
Keith: (souriant) Passe le bonsoir à Logan de ma part.  
Veronica: (étonné) Comment tu sais?  
Keith: Veronica il a toujours été question de lui depuis toujours pas vrai?  
Veronica: (souriant) Il y a que moi qui ne m'étais pas rendu compte.  
Keith: Apprend à pardonner et vie ta vie.  
Veronica (embrassant son père) Merci.

Veronica mis le contact et pris cap pour le Neptune Grand, Dick se trouvait dans un bar en compagnie d'une jeune fille pendant que Logan était allongé sur son lit pensif il revoyait le regard de Veronica à la cafét' figé sur le mur. Elle venait d'entrer dans l'ascenseur son coeur battait la chamade elle avait la sueur froide elle tremblait. Elle se trouvait devant la porte, elle hésitait et fini par frapper.

Logan entend la porte frapper il n'avait pas la force de ce lever, mais son coeur lui dit qu'elle est là il se leva à grande vitesse pour ouvrir. L'objet de ses rêves est en face de lui, il l'avait tellement souhaité que pour lui cela semblait irréel, elle s'avança lentement vers lui et l'embrassa sans qu'il ne s'en attend il se laissa faire quand il finit par comprendre ce qui se passe il reprend ses esprits et lui rend son baisser avec fourgue.

Voilà des minutes qu'ils s'embrassent sans se lâché ni reprendre souffle, ils finissent par se séparé front sur front il savoure se moment. Il sourit et remercie Dieu d'avoir exaucé ses prières.

Logan: (les yeux fermé) Désolé Ronnie.  
Veronica: Logan c'est moi qui te droit des excuses après tous ses années j'ai enfin compris que c'est moi qui est tort.  
Logan: Tu es comme tu es Ronnie ne change surtout pas simplement arrête de douter de tous ce que je puisse te dire cela me fait plus souffrir que la séparation.  
Veronica: Je ferais un effort je ne peux pas changer du jour au lendemain.  
Logan: Je le sais V je le sais.

Il était sa faille et son roc. Elle était sa faiblesse et sa force, en cela Veronica était dangereuse pour lui. Vivre avec elle était un combat de tous les instants, combat qu'il avait décidé de mener et de gagner car vivre sans elle lui était impossible, physiquement et psychologiquement. Il lui avait même dit un jour que vivre sans elle reviendrait à vivre une lente et douloureuse agonie.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore et encore ils finissent par arriver dans la chambre une envie à assouvir voilà des semaines qu'ils sont en manque de l'un et de l'autres maintenant rien ni personne ne pourra les séparer, elle devait partir pour son stage dans un consentement mutuelle elle accepta qu'il l'accompagne.

Les vêtements commencèrent à s'envoler dans tous les sens Logan regardait la femme de sa vie, pour lui il n'avait jamais vu pareil spectacle, elle le sourit félinement seul elle pouvait lui faire de l'effet à un point qu'il ne pouvait contenir son désir. Après leur préliminaire ils furent un, ils furent l'amour comme si c'était la première fois ils se redécouvrent avec plaisir. Après plusieurs heure de plaisir ils étaient lover dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Logan: Ne m'abandonne plus tu sais tu es toute la famille qu'il me reste.  
Veronica: Je t'en fais la promesse.

Sur ces derniers mots Veronica compris qu'il était temps de se laisser aller au bonheur et de lui avouer ses vrais sentiments.

Veronica: Logan Je.. je...  
Logan: Oui?  
Veronica: (le regardant dans les yeux) J.E.T'A.I.M.E.  
Logan: (souriant) Moi aussi Ronnie moi aussi.

Un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie l'est attend avec un nouveau Logan et une nouvelle Veronica peut être que cela marchera...peut être que leur histoire aura un avenir.  
Seule eux en détient la clé. 

**LoVe FOREVER**


End file.
